


I'm Still Here

by Celebrate_the_irony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Swearing, Trans Harry, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Harry seemed to turn Louis on, his weird tattoos, his happy-go-lucky nature, even the fact that he paints his damn fingernails black makes him go weak in the knees and various other places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so idea for fanfic came from this prompt for another fandom "do a lil fic about X finding out Y’s trans by like, accidentally walking in on him changing and seeing he’s wearing a binder and Y’s all chill and laid back about it while X has a dumb cisdude freakout " and I realized I wanted to do a one direction version. Also there is a distinct lack of transgender AUs in this fandom. 
> 
> The title came from a song called I'm Still Here by Johnny Rzeznik which can easily be seen as being sung from a FtM transgender perspective. Erm so yeah

The sexual tension between Harry and Louis was reaching unbearable levels, or at least that’s what Zayn told Louis. Actually he said

“Hurry up and fuck my roommate Louis, I'm not having you two reenact Ross and Rachael,”

Louis had to roll his eyes at that one.

“Oh please you’d watch every episode,” Louis said.

They were walking to their University dorms after finishing studying for tomorrow’s exams. It was finals week and it was so fucking hot that a group of first years had taken to moving into the fountain. It was an easy walk as Louis lived next to Zayn and Harry. He didn’t need to his family lived a few streets away. It’s just when he heard there was a free room next to Harry well, the prospect of seeing Harry daily was like Christmas come early. Of course living next to Zayn his best mate since forever was also a bonus, but Harry god. Louis met Harry through Zayn, although he met all his friends through Zayn the man knows everybody, and ever since then Louis has been one big ball of sexual frustration. Everything about Harry seemed to turn Louis on, his weird tattoos, his happy-go-lucky nature even the fact that he paints his damn fingernails black makes him go weak in the knees and various other places.  

“Twice but that’s not the point here Louis,” Zayn  pointed out, “The point is I am sick to death of living with someone who does nothing but talk about you, if I wanted that I’d move in with you. Did you know he used to be able to hold a conversation before he met you?”

“He talks about me?” Louis asked surprised.

“He would be your number one fan if you didn’t already hold that title.” Zayn said bitterly.

“Do you think he likes me?” Louis asked. Zayn looked like he was about to hit him, but then he noticed that they were almost at his dorm.

“Why don’t you ask him and find out?” He said as he opened his door and threw Louis in there.

“Oi!” Louis said to the door that was now slammed shut behind him. Louis was going to kill Zayn.

“Hi Lou!” Harry said cheerfully.

Oh good god, Louis must be in love with Harry if even him saying “Hi Lou” was enough to make him go hard. After thinking about other things like dying puppies and his grandmother naked and most definitely not of Harry’s dick pressed up against Louis’s, he managed to regain control over the situation and turned to face Harry. Oh no, oh Louis was really going to kill Zayn now. Harry was topless and Louis couldn’t stop himself from practically gawking at Harry’s muscular body. He let his eyes scroll up Harry’s body, drooling over the abs behind the butterfly tattoo that Louis never understood. He got past the abs and looked up to lust over Harry’s pecs, but there weren’t any pecs there. Just two small, but very clearly there, breasts. Harry had breasts. _Harry had breasts_ and Louis couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“Oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know. Zayn threw me in here. Oh god,” Louis fumbled and tried to look away. Harry looked confused and looked down before realizing what Louis was panicking about.

“Oh shit sorry Lou I just took my binder off it was killing me.” Harry explained while half-heartedly looking for something to cover himself up with. “It’s just so fucking hot y’know?” He grabbed his Ramones shirt and pulled it on “There… You ok Lou?”

“Errr I just,” He couldn’t stop staring at them it’s like they were glued to that spot. It’s not like Louis particularly wanted to look at them right now he wanted to look at Harry’s face and say something that resembled the question he came in here to ask. “I think I need a moment,”

“Alright Lou,” And Harry gave him a moment. And another moment, and another moment, and yet another moment.

Eventually Louis dragged his eyes away to see Harry smirking at him as though this was entertaining to him. _Smirking_ , how dare he be himself at a time like this!

“Had your fill Lou? You pervert!” Harry said jokingly.

If Harry was attempting to make this any less awkward for Louis he failed miserably.

“Fuck, I am so fucking sorry I didn’t mean to be rude,” Louis grovelled. What was he doing? He needs to stop right now before he embarrasses himself further. Harry was looking like he had to physically restrain himself from laughing. Well Louis was glad this was a fun experience for one of them.

“It’s ok Lou” Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Louis’s shoulder in an attempt to calm Louis down. “You’re not the worst reaction I’ve ever gotten,” He looked at Louis with his big dewy green eyes and Louis could actually feel himself melting under the gaze. Harry gave Louis’s shoulder a comforting squeeze and said “Could you send Zayn in here I need to know what needs washing?”

“Yep, ok, can do pal,” Louis said awkwardly then hurriedly left the dorm. He quickly entered his own dorm to find Zayn sitting on his couch watching his TV and eating his crisps. He leant on his door and fully took in just how embarrassing that moment was.

“How’d it go?” Zayn asked mouth full of crisps.

“Did you know Harry has boobs?” Louis replied.

“Most trans men do at some point Louis, it’s part of the whole “born in the wrong body” thing” Zayn replied not looking away from the TV.

“Did you not think to tell me?” Louis said

“What did you do?” Zayn said “You better not’ve hurt his feelings you remember that I have to live with him whining,”   

“I just- He was topless and… I couldn’t stop staring. And he smirked at me _. Smirked_ Zayn.” Louis attempted to explain.

“He probably enjoyed the attention,” Zayn joked. Louis groaned and put his head in his head.

“Shut up Zayn,” Louis grumbled through his fingers. “I am such a fucking moron,

 “You’re just confirming what he already knew,” Zayn said and then he stood up “Well I better get home and face the missus, I think today’s washing day and I forgot to sort my clothes.” He walked over to the door and ruffled Louis’s hair as he left.

* * *

It was at that point of Louis’s life where he decided to be a hermit. He left his room only for exams and food. He didn’t think his ego could take it if he saw Harry again. He just couldn’t believe how stupidly he reacted, glare at his tits like some weird horny 13 year old boy. He couldn’t even think about the way he acted without having one of those weird all over body shake things. He didn’t even know why he did that he’s perfectly fine with Harry being transgender; he’s still the same old Harry that could make Louis cum in his jeans. Louis couldn’t see Zayn because Zayn would hassle him about not seeing Harry, He couldn’t see Niall and Liam because Zayn would somehow magically appear when he went there he knows how Zayn works. Louis just has to give up on his idea of a social life and throw himself into studying so he could pass his second year of Uni.

Eventually after his last exam he realised he didn’t have an excuse anymore for not having a social life so he gave himself a pep talk and went next-door to see Harry. He knocked on the door and Harry answered. Oh gooooddddd. Harry had just come back from a jog obviously because he was all sweaty and wearing nothing but his binder and some really tight fitting shorts.

“Hey there stranger,” Harry panted and smiled. “Come on in,” Harry said and moved out of the way of the door. Louis walked into the dorm and closed the door behind him. Louis couldn’t get over just how hot Harry looked the sweat seemed to glisten on his biceps. Louis was actually drooling now this was just ridiculous how sexually frustrated this man made him. “So what’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis blurted out once he regained his focus. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Lou, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to and I need to. Look you’re really hot, like incredibly hot and I came in here last time to ask you a question and you surprised me and distracted me with your sexiness and I acted like a horny teenager which I am sorry for.” Louis said apologetically. He then looked up at Harry who was processing this.

“So… what was the question?” Harry finally asked. Louis took a deep breath in.

“Do you like me?” Louis answered. Harry looked at him with an expression on his face that Louis couldn’t quite explain.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Harry laughed.

“So is that a-“ Louis started but never finished as Harry closed that gap between them and kissed him.

And Louis found himself agreeing with him


End file.
